


Naive

by yourforestlass



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7046959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourforestlass/pseuds/yourforestlass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This just came to my mind. There's not a real plot, mostly Arya and Gendry talking about his member.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naive

**Author's Note:**

> Lonely day, so I wrote this.  
> Tell me what do you think and if there are mistakes.  
> Enjoy it!

Sansa was chatting with her stupid friends downstairs, Arya could distinctly hear the giggles coming from the living room. Unfortunately she needed to go in the kitchen and that implied meeting them. Arya didn't like Sansa's friends. They were unpleasant, mean and they treated her like she was nothing, they bullied her, derided her, insulted her. Arya was accustomed to their rude manners, but this didn't means that Jeyne wasn't capable to hurt her. Arya hated Jeyne Poole with all her heart.

That day, though, when Arya went downstairs searching for something to eat (she was starving after the training with Syrio!), Jeyne didn't mock her. Instead she asked her to stay with them. First Arya thought it was a joke, but it wasn't, Jeyne wanted to know something about Gendry. Gendry! Arya's Gendry, her best friend, the only one Arya could truly trust. He could be rude sometimes, he was stubborn, he teased her, but he was also kind to her, he protected her, and it was all Arya wanted and needed.

Now Arya was curious: Jeyne didn't like Gendry, she had chosen to ignore him when she had met him. Arya could see that Gendry was a good looking guy, and she knew that Jeyne was not-so-secretly attracted by him, by his handsome face, by his blue eyes, by his muscular chest and biceps. She didn't like Gendry just because he had chosen to stand up for Arya and not for her.

«What do you want to know?» Arya asked, trying to not roll her eyes.

«Is that friend of yours gay?»

Okay. Arya didn't expect this.

«No» she replied, crunching cereals straight from the box. «Why?» she added, cautiously.

«Nothing» Jeyne answered, shaking her shoulders «It's just that... when I touched him...» _She had touched him?_ Arya felt something growing in her stomach. It wasn't something new, actually. She knew she was jealous. Arya has always considered Gendry her own property.

«Well... nothing happened. His cock didn't... respond.» continued Jeyne, blushing.

Arya was not sure this was a good news or a bad one. Jeyne had touched him. Bad news. He hadn't told Arya. Bad news. He hadn't had an erection. Good news? Gendry wasn't gay, Arya was sure of it. He had had a girlfriend, Jeyne Heddle, or her sister Willow, Arya was not certain of it and she didn't care now. No more. Not after they broke up. _Arya, focus!_ The very important thing was that Gendry wasn't gay. His body responded even to her when they hugged! Maybe Gendry was just sick, or tired... Anyway, Arya would have met Gendry that night, for their _Breaking Bad_ marathon, she would have simply asked him!

 

And there she was, at his place, sitting on the couch, in front of the TV screen. Suddenly, after a few minute, Arya pushed the pause button. Gendry looked at her, surprised.

«What about your cock?» she asked, bluntly. She saw his face turn red.

«What about my cock?» he asked her back.

«Are you sick?»

«I'm perfectly fine. Thank you for your concern»

«Are you sure... »

«Can we continue to watch this show?» he interrupted her, brutally. He was embarrassed, but Arya didn't want give up.

«Don't you like girls?»

«Are you ok? You're weirder than usual» he was seriously worried now.

_Time to talk directly._

«Jeyne Poole told me about _the fact_. You don't have to be embarrassed.»

«And since when you and Jeyne Poole talk?»

«Today?»

«And you two decided to talk about me»

«Not you! Your dick!» Arya clarified. Gendry glanced at her with an exasperated expression.

«Why didn't you tell me?» Arya asked, she was angry «Why didn't you tell me about Jeyne?»

«'Cause there's nothing to tell. She tried to seduce me, I was not interested»

Arya was trying to object, but Gendry knew her, so, before she was able to speak «And, answering to your previous question, yes I like girls, but I don't like Jeyne, she's not my type»

«She's beautiful»

«Not my type» he repeated.

«You should've told me. I tell you everything»

«I don't think we should talk about such a thing»

«It's ok. It's just a cock. I've seen a penis before, I know what I'm talking about! You don't need to be uncomfortable with these things. They're natural things! We can talk about me, too, if this will make you more comfortable»

Gendry buried his face in a cushion, muttering something unintelligible and then, when his face resurfaced and Arya was able to see his eyes again, «When you told me about that time Aegon fucking Targaryen had put his fingers inside you, it was enough for me» he mumbled, furious.

«I wasn't even too wet when he thrust his stupid fingers inside my cunt» Arya was lost in her thoughts «I needed a friend after that»

«Arya!» Gendry shouted this time «Please, stop. I'm not amused, can we talk about something else? I can barely think right now»

«Why?» she really couldn't understand.

«Because... I'm horny! And all this talk of my cock and your wet cunt doesn't help, especially when you're biting your goddamn lips» he blew up.

«But...» Arya started, chewing her lips once again.

«Please, don't make it harder» Gendry begged her. As she stared at him with that wicked smile of hers, Gendry added «Yes, I mean it that way»

«So you are...»

«Yes»

«Hard?»

«Yes!»

«Because of me?» Arya asked in disbelief.

«How could you be so smart and so naive at the same time? You don't have a clue of what effect you have on me» He had that look in his eyes, the one he had when he thought she didn't notice him. Sometimes he stared at her for long moments, but Arya couldn't believe it was because he liked her. She knew he liked her as a friend, but this was a totally different story. When she dared to think that maybe there would be something between her and Gendry, she said to herself she was stupid, guys didn't like “Arya Horseface”, Jeyne Poole made it clear years ago. Sure, Arya had had her experiences, but it never was something real. Aegon didn't love her, he just wanted have fun and Arya wanted the same. She felt ugly that night. Very. She needed to be comforted and Aegon had never denied to give pleasure to anyone. It was nothing like what Arya had expected and at the end of the night she had felt even more miserable than before.

Gendry's voice took her back to the present. «Alright. Should we talk about my cock? Let's talk about my cock. It has got an “Arya – radar”, okay? It's always alert when you're around, and when you're not I can't help but think about you so I'm half hard all the time»

_That's so sweet._

«Do you want to fuck me?» she asked.

«Badly»

«Badly?» she repeat.

«Very» he replied, with a smirk.

«Is that a sort of love's declaration?» she asked, she was smiling.

«Told you. You're so naive» he simply said, wrapping her, then he picked her up and carried her upstairs.

 

Gendry wasn't gay. At all.

 


End file.
